


Drabbles from Late Night Thoughts

by TheOtakuKawaiiGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned violence, One Shot, Rejection, Short One Shot, mentioned death, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl/pseuds/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl
Summary: Aye, basically I get into moods and can write incredibly short fics. Anyways, I'm sorry I don't post a lot.Be proud of me though, I am officially a college student. ;p





	1. Burned Out    ( Oikawa // Fem! Reader )

Oikawa Tooru, the most popular boy in school, was your ex boyfriend. It didn’t end in horrible terms, so to speak. You didn’t care for the hoard of girls who hunted you and he needed space to practice for volleyball. For the most part, it was a mutual break up. Then some of his fans rumoured that the both of you cheated on each other. Then rumors stated you were pregnant with Iwaizumi’s child. 

 

You barely spoke to Iwaizumi; nonetheless ever physically touched him. The third year in high school became the worst year. A bountiful amount of drama with no concrete evidence. It put a strain on the relationship that did last with Oikawa. The both of you actually wondered did the other actually have an affair. Surely not.

 

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was never a possibility, because they spent the most time together. Plus, he never held a conversation with you. You weren’t ordinary, or stood out eccentrically. Just a cute girl, who was really nice. You knew he surely couldn’t have had time for another person if he barely had time for you. Though, when rumors spread; they can seep into your thoughts.

 

You passed by Oikawa in the hallway and it felt awkward. The air suffocated the both of you. Oikawa’s face held a hurt expression, and he reached out toward you. However, you didn’t notice and continued to walk. Further wedging a wall between you both.

 

Soon enough, he texted you and asked to speak. After doubts and debates, you agreed. The next day at school he dragged you to the rooftop. You followed behind him, up the stairs and into the warm air outside. The wind lightly fluffed his hair, which brought a chill to you.

 

“So, (Y/N)-chan, how have you been?” He asked and rubbed his neck. The air was tense, but both of you were confused as to why. 

 

“I’ve been okay. I guess? There’s been a lot of drama though,” you sighed and shifted on your feet. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard some of the rumors. It’s getting on my nerves, you’re still a friend to me,” Oikawa spoke and leaned against the railing.

 

A small breath escaped your lips, “oh thank the world. I was worried we weren’t friends anymore.”

 

“I actually like you as a person, you weren’t angry at me playing volleyball,” Oikawa smiled.

 

“Of course! It’s your passion. Besides, relationships aren’t always meant to last,” you softly smiled and leaned against the rail beside him.

 

“No kidding.”

 

Then the air felt awkward, but anything was better than the suffocating tenseness that surrounded the both of you for the past month. 

 

“You know, I actually yelled at one of my fans.”

 

“Really? How did that one go?”

 

“Well, she marched up to Iwaizumi and me and claimed he got you pregnant,” he started. “Then she yelled at him, then at me because I dated you. Told me I was pathetic for dating you when it was obvious you slept with him.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I snapped, she attacked my best friend, and a dear friend of mine. Then also yelled at me? Nah. Besides, I know you aren’t the kind of girl to sleep with someone, and I respect that. Same goes for Iwa-chan.”

 

“Hey, thanks.”

 

“Of course, you don’t deserve this treatment they’re giving you, (Y/N)-chan.”

 

You smiled at him and he returned it. A silence followed the conversation. It washed relief over the both of you. Neither of you held bad feelings, and at least there wasn’t a fight and loss of friendship. Communication is the key to life after all, huh.

 

“Hey, (Y/N)-chan, this might seem weird coming from your ex and friend. But can I kiss you again? I get it if you don’t want to, but I have missed you.”

 

Despite your doubt, you did. Oikawa leaned in and shared a chaste kiss. A parting gift, on the best terms you could call it. Oikawa smiled and ruffled your hair. “Come on, lunch is over now. See you soon, don’t be a stranger,” he winked and waved. You agreed. This is a more pleasant end.


	2. Daddy Issues    ( Kuroo // Fem! Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Neighbourhood gives me some feelings. Before I heard the song, I heard another that I hadn't in five something years. I last heard it when I was extremely depressed. Let's just say I cried for about 20 minutes and had to write to get out some emotion. I guess you can say I feel nostalgic? I have a healthy relationship with my father for the record; but an extremely poor and emotionally wrecking one with my mother.

Close friends since they departed the womb of different mothers; they knew everything about each other. Their lives were intertwined and parallel each other. (Y/N)’s father passed before she was born; Kuroo’s father left when he was a child. They relied on the other, Kuroo was a male she admired; in more than one aspect. 

 

Kuroo occupied the space on her bed, she sat at her desk. Then her phone rang. Kuroo raised from his spot and urged her to place the call on speaker. Their mothers were away for the week on business and pleasure. Kuroo figured it was one of them.

 

The voice on the other end of the line was unfamiliar. (Y/N) looked puzzled at the voice; the words didn’t process. Kuroo immediately wrapped his arms around her body. Tears poured down her face at the realization. Kuroo felt her body shake and she couldn’t find comfort in his embrace. He wasn’t affected by her small punches; instead he caged her body against his own.

 

The voice on the phone apologized, then ended the phone call. Neither of them noticed. The only sound that registered to them were Kuroo’s quiet apologies and her sobs. (Y/N) was informed that her father didn’t pass before she was born. Instead, he left her mother. The voice on the other end of the line was a doctor from a hospital; it was only a few cities away from her house. Her father didn’t pass until that morning. 

 

Kuroo gripped her body into his own. Mixed emotions escaped her body: anger, sorrow, disbelief, and pain. Kuroo soothed her hair and gently rubbed her back. He told her everything he could process. Out of everyone in their world, Kuroo had the utmost empathy for (Y/N). 

 

After an hour of their solemn embrace, her tears dried. Her throat was sore and dry; her eyes were red and puffy. Kuroo even cried with her, she didn’t comment on it. Kuroo laid her onto her bed and covered her with her blanket. He retrieved water from the nearby kitchen and returned to his spot beside her on the bed. Kuroo gently caressed her face, a soft gaze landed on her.

 

The words he coaxed to her finally registered and more tears fell. Kuroo was an admirable figure to her; only a few months older. Her best friend, older brother, future husband, and the only male in her life. In a strange sense, he was a father figure in his own. (Y/N) cried more and enveloped him into a hug. Grateful tears escaped and he gently wiped them.

 

The exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep. Kuroo smiled down at her figure; he kissed her forehead and turned off the lights in her room. He knew she needed time and rest. It pained him to see someone else have daddy issues; nonetheless the one most dear to him. 


	3. All Apologies    ( Matsukawa // Fem! Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't question where this came from; I don't even know, my dudes.

He never meant to hurt her; neither physically or emotionally. Guilt ate him alive. She didn’t provoke it; just wrong place, wrong time. An innocent bystander, now afraid to leave her house. Due to the gunshot wound, she was unable to walk without crutches. Matsukawa felt horrible about the incident. A few men owed him money, he went to handle the situation. They were the ones who turned to the violence; he protected himself.

 

After she was released from the hospital he appeared at her door; flowers and card in hand. She trembled and slammed the door, his foot prevented her from it. Fear overtook her body, this was the man who hurt her. He was now inside her house.

 

She attempted to escape, but her crutch slipped and she lost her support. Her body plummeted to the floor, and her meak attempt to run was quite cute. Matsukawa sighed and placed the apologetic gifts on the side table. He leaned down and lifted her from the ground. He placed her body on the sofa, and rested her crutches on the adjacent wall.

 

“W-why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to apologize to you personally.”

 

“No, I don’t accept. I don’t feel safe going outside anymore!”

 

“Look, (Y/N)-san, I didn’t mean to injure you. I am truly sorry, and if you need assistance I will gladly help.”

 

“How do you know my name? I don’t want nor need your help!” She seethed and crossed her arms. 

 

“The hospital,” he began and observed her, “you are aware I brought you there, right?”

 

“You’re the one who brought me there? You expect me to believe that?”

 

“Of course, you weren’t involved in those matters. Besides, I couldn’t call and ambulance because that just brings the police around. Those guys owed me money and didn’t want to pay; they brought out their weapons first.”

 

“Well, what if they come after me since you helped me?”

 

“Trust me, you won’t have to worry about that. I’ve kept you under my surveillance and handled those men.”

 

A pain spread through her leg and she grimaced. Matsukawa noticed and left the living room. He returned from the bathroom with medical supplies. He crouched on the floor beside her injured leg. Matsukawa peered at her face, as if to ask for permission. (Y/N) turned her head; that was a yes.

 

Luckily, she wore shorts and this kind moment wouldn’t be awkward. Matsukawa unraveled her previous bandage and disposed of it. The ointment, that was meant to protect it from scarring, felt cold in his hands; he warmed it. She winced when his hand made contact with her leg. He breathed out an apology and bandaged her leg after the cream was dispersed.

 

(Y/N) felt compelled to thank him, but she didn’t want to directly. She can’t leave her house without assistance. She blamed him, as she should. Though, she realized he wasn’t some horrible gang member. He wasn’t there to hurt her any longer.

 

“You brought white roses.”

 

“White for apologies and roses because everyone likes roses.”

 

“What if I didn’t like roses?”

 

“I’d buy the kind you prefer.”

 

Matsukawa didn’t appear to be a carnivorous, belligerent monster that she believed. In an odd since, he was quite nice. Her attacker wasn’t aggressive; in fact, he was gentle and the absolute opposite. 

 

“Would you like some coffee from the nearby cafe? I can bring you some.”

 

“Yes, that would be fine. Thank you.”

 

Matsukawa smiled, a weight left his shoulders. Thankfully, (Y/N) accepted his apology. He did feel horrible, and grateful she wasn’t dragged into his business. She deserved a lot more, and he would make it up to her.


	4. Daydreams    ( Daichi // Male! Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3:50 a.m. and I'm writing sad fics and forming cartoon conspiracies with my brother.

In their second year, (Y/N) developed an admiration on his friend Daichi. He developed the fondness when they shared and umbrella on their way to the corner market. Daichi was a handsome, young man; strong build and intimidating presence made (Y/N) fall for his dear, friend.

 

(Y/N) made subtle hints and small attempts to hint his feelings for his friend. Daichi wasn’t oblivious, but wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. (Y/N) would try to hold hands and Daichi would have to lightly tug his hand away. The direct approaches weren’t reciprocated; (Y/N) settled for indirect.

 

After volleyball practice, (Y/N) would share his water with Daichi. To not appear weird he wouldn’t drink from it, no matter how much he wished. They messaged often, but Daichi wasn’t glued to his phone. Their arms would brush when they shared a bench. It caused (Y/N) to break into a feverish blush. Daichi would occasionally buy him a meal; a thanks for his dedication to the team, or a friendly gesture. 

 

Thoughts of marriage and kissing Daichi filled (Y/N)’s mind. He enjoyed the company of his dear friend; he tested the boundaries they shared. Daichi didn’t mind the physical contact. He prefered if hands didn’t linger. Daichi was a polite, young man and couldn’t express his thoughts. He feared he’d appear rude or a horrible person.

 

Gray clouds covered the sky, (Y/N) knew it would rain. His heart swelled with images of them sharing an umbrella again. What if Daichi held his hand this time? What if Daichi kissed his cheek or maybe his lips? Daydreams flooded his mind and he happily sighed. The man of the hour appeared before (Y/N).

 

“Hey! How was practice?”

 

“It was fine. How was your day?” Daichi answered.

 

“Oh, I was thinking about making some deserts. Would you want to come over and have some? We could make them together,” (Y/N) smiled, the faintest blush painted his cheeks and ears.

 

“I can’t, I’m sorry. I have a lot of homework to do tonight. Then I have write a college submission essay,” Daichi declined. 

 

“Oh, that’s okay! I can come over and help.”

 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you for the offer.”

 

Then the silence ensued, but Daichi was the only who felt awkward. He wasn’t quite sure why, until (Y/N)’s hand grabbed his own. 

 

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Daichi apologized and crossed his arms.

 

(Y/N) was saddened, he longed to hold hands with Daichi. Though, his friend never allowed him to fulfill his day dream. A few drops of rain alerted them to the upcoming rainfall. They seeked shelter underneath an apartments awning. Daichi prepared his umbrella, when (Y/N) grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Daichi-san, m-may I ask you something?” (Y/N) asked, nervous and flushed.

 

Daichi eyed the hand that lingered on his shoulder and nodded his head. The air was tense to him. (Y/N) was oblivious to the actions of the one he admired.

 

“D-do you have feelings for m-me?” He stuttered.

 

Daichi felt horrible, he didn’t reciprocate his friend’s affection. He had suspicions, but (Y/N) confirmed them himself. Daichi grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and released it from the grasp on his shoulder. (Y/N)’s smile vanished and tears brimmed his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N)-san, I do not feel the same way towards you,” he replied, a solemn expression on his face. 

 

Mother nature’s sadistic timer chimed in at the wrongly, perfect moment. Thunder rumbled and rain poured onto the pavement. (Y/N) wiped the tears that leaked from his eyes. He felt dismay, the entire time he longed for Daichi wasn’t reciprocated.

 

Daichi apologized furthermore and felt horrible. He hoped he hadn’t lead (Y/N) on in a false prospect. He surely hadn’t, had he? Daichi audibly gulped and handed (Y/N) his umbrella.

 

“Please return home safely, and don’t catch a cold. I’m sorry, (Y/N)-san,” Daichi bowed and stepped into the downpour. He bolted down the sidewalk and disappeared from his sight. (Y/N) sobbed and his knees gave way. He never anticipated rejection, he expected his feelings to be returned. He wanted to have his first kiss and maybe marriage.

 

Daichi was a kind, gentle soul. He hoped he hadn’t rejected (Y/N) in a harsh form. Daichi messaged (Y/N) to confirm he arrived home, safely. Daichi felt horrendous over a situation he didn’t dictate. (Y/N) daydreamed too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, I hope you've enjoyed this thus far. I would appreciate it if you left a kudos!! Anyways, keep checking for updates on this and my other stories. Nighty night!! :p


	5. Cruel Fate    ( Oikawa // Fem! Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came to me this morning, I was half awake and decided. 'Aye, let's wrench my heart today before it even begins.'

Oikawa couldn’t ask for a better life. (Y/N) was his beautiful wife and the mother of his two children. His children were his pride and joy; he adored them to the skies. (Y/N) was the best wife and mother; the right amount of compassion and strength, with the occasional nags. His career in volleyball continued, but he pulled other jobs within an office. A loving father and handsome husband.

 

Oikawa read a bedtime story to his children in their room. (Y/N) observed from the doorway and grinned. Oikawa truly adored their children; he loved them more than himself or his wife. When they fell asleep, they kissed their foreheads goodnight. Oikawa followed his lovely wife into their bedroom. They shared a matrimonial night with passionate kisses. Oikawa grinned at the blank ceiling and closed his eyes to rest.

 

Oikawa awoke to the persistent alarm; he pressed snoozed then reached for his wife. She wasn’t there, he figured she was preparing their children for school. Oikawa smiled and grasped the pillow. The alarm sounded again and he sighed. He arose in his bed and looked around the bedroom. 

 

It wasn’t his bedroom, the bed sheets and comforter weren’t white and seafoam green. They were navy blue, with a horrible plaid design. Oikawa lunged from his bed. He turned to look out the window, his usual view of the suburbs of Sendai didn’t greet him. Oikawa ran to his closet; his wife’s clothing wasn’t visible. 

 

Panic startled him and ran toward the kitchen. The usual creaky stairs didn’t greet him; he only had one floor. The area where his children’s bedroom and the guest room had vanished. Oikawa shook with fear and ran toward the kitchen. (Y/N)’s beautiful voice wasn’t heard, his children weren’t present. 

 

Oikawa grabbed his phone, destined to call her. His phone didn’t have the lock screen of him and (Y/N); his home screen wasn’t his wife and two children at the beach from last summer. The phone fell from his grasp and he left the house. Wait, it wasn’t a house; it was an apartment. Oikawa was confused and looked at the area around him. None of it was familiar, he wasn’t just a city over.

 

He asked a stranger who sneered at him where they were. Maybe in Tokyo or Saitama prefecture? Oikawa masssaged his temples and entered the apartment again. He grabbed his phone that laid on the floor and called Iwaizumi. 

 

“Uh, hello?” Answered the other line.

 

“Iwa-chan! Everything is so weird. Do you know where (Y/N) is? And where is Sendai..?” Oikawa questioned.

 

“Uhh.. why do you want to know where (Y/N)-chan is?” Iwaizumi asked, gruff and confused.

 

“Um, because she’s my wife and I woke up this morning and she an our children weren’t there.”

 

“Oikawa, I have something to tell you. You never married (Y/N)-chan. You’ve been single since college and this is the first conversation we’ve had in three years.”

 

“Oh funny, Iwa-chan! You came over for dinner this past Thursday with your fiance,” Oikawa replied.

 

“Oikawa, what’s gotten into you? I don’t know what you’re talking about. (Y/N) asked you out back in college, but you rejected her. When we graduated her and I dated. We’ve been married since then.”

 

Iwaizumi no longer heard Oikawa on the other end, and ended the phone call. The phone fell from his hand again and his knees gave way. Tears poured down his eyes and he cursed at the heavens for this cruel, cruel prank. Was this a punishment by a god? Was it because he paid the bills a day later this month?

 

Oikawa wallowed on the floor longer. He grabbed ahold of his phone and checked social media. Iwaizumi and (Y/N) had been married for four years. They even had twins who were two years old. Oikawa researched further and found their address online. They lived in the house that he and (Y/N) shared. 

 

Oikawa discovered he was, in fact, in Tokyo. One way or another, he managed to still have a train pass. He waited at the station and tried to blend into society. His emotional state and mind were in distraught. How could he have rejected (Y/N) in college? She was his entire world. 

 

Oikawa arrived in Sendai and walked to the house he called home. He peered through the window in their dining room. (Y/N) set the table and her two children were in high chairs. Iwaizumi appeared behind her with flowers and kissed her cheek. Oikawa felt his stomach flip and tears brimmed his eyes.

 

He covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the scream that lodged into his throat. The love of his life was with his best friend. His children, the two most important things in their entire world, were nonexistent. Oikawa felt a stab through his heart. He wished that the image before him was a nightmare. What cruel punishment was this, if it wasn’t a nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, Oikawa is one of my favorites. My bias is Iwaizumi though. :p


	6. Tribute    ( Tanaka // Fem! Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am smiling and crying over this one. I'm not entirely a horrible person.

A cute, young woman walked into the Tattoo Parlor. The clients and artists observed her with different facial expressions. An artist with a shaved head approached her with a smile. She returned the smile and he swooned. After the, awkward, exchange of formalities (Y/N) was seated in the inkchair.

 

“My name is Tanaka! What is your name, cutie?”

 

“(Y/N),” she answered; her hands fiddled together.

 

“So, what brings you into here? You don’t really seem to be the type to get a tattoo or piercing.”

 

“I’m here to get a tribute tattoo.”

 

“Oh, sure; I can do that. Any idea of the design? Who’s it for? What exactly do you want?”

 

“It’s for my uncle, he passed away a few months ago. He was dear to me, and I want something in his memory,” she replied; her hands played with the hem of her shirt.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, (Y/N)-san. What did he like? Did he have any hobbies? A favorite plant or animal?” Tanaka asked and gently grasped her hand.

 

(Y/N) smiled at him, and he flushed. She explained that he was her role model. The uncle was her best friend and cheerleader. The uncle was down to Earth, kind, and the wisest man. Tanaka imagined a few ideas in his mind. He asked where she’d want the tattoo; she showed him her forearm. Tanaka asked if her uncle had a catchphrase or a phrase that attached to her.

 

Tanaka expressed the idea that formed. (Y/N) hastily agreed, a grin on her face. He drew the design and she approved of it. He cleansed the area for her tattoo and prepared the ink. (Y/N) took a few deep breaths. Tanaka confirmed the idea with her and explained that there may be pain. It would be worth the pressure.

 

After an hour and a half, Tanaka finished the design. (Y/N) observed her arm and a few tears brimmed her eyes. Tanaka flew into a panic, afraid she didn’t enjoy the design after all. (Y/N) waved her free hand, a signal that wasn’t distress. 

 

“No, no, don’t worry. I’m just really happy,” she stated and wiped her eyes.

 

“Well, I’m glad you are; your smile is pretty cute,” he answered and bandaged her arm.

 

The tattoo covered the area of her forearm. A beautiful beetle rested upon marigolds; with the phrase,  _ ‘Keep on smiling, honey.’ _ His birth and death dates were underneath the phrase. It was a lovely, symbolic design.

 

“Thank you, so much, Tanaka-san.”

 

“Of course! Anything for you, and I’m happy it was me who got to give you the tattoo,” he smiled. After she confirmed the payment for the tattoo, he told her the preparations and care for the tattoo. “Have a nice day! Come back again if you want anymore tattoos, or a friend!” He waved and smiled. (Y/N) smiled and hugged Tanaka. They bid their farewells, equally overjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan extremely similar to this one; for my uncle who passed 11 years ago. Please, leave some feedback; I'd appreciate it!!


	7. Comfort    ( Suga // Fem! Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a kudos and some feedback!! :p 
> 
> I believe this one is the shortest, as of now.

Suga heard an odd, strangled sound from behind the stairwell. He bidded farewell to his teammates; then searched for the source of the noise. A vague, familiar face stared upon him. It was a girl in his class, she hadn’t been to school the past few days. Suga noticed that her face was reddened and puffy. Suga placed his bag on the floor and sat beside the girl. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Suga asked, his face contorted to concern.

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” she whispered.

 

“Try me.”

 

(Y/N) hesitated and observed the boy. He was friendly enough, maybe he could keep a few secrets.

 

“Everyone needs to vent, here and there. Am I allowed to physically console you?” Suga asked.  (Y/N) nodded, the tears resumed when his hand contacted her back. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and held her hand.

 

“Tell me, (Y/N)-chan, what’s wrong?” He spoke, his thumb rubbed gentle circles into her palm.

 

(Y/N) expressed the pain she burdened. The depression she suffered. Her father losing his job, their family’s struggle with money. The loss of her dear friend. The few classes she, just barely, failed. To her, everything abruptly demolished. (Y/N) took comfort into the warmth of Suga. 

 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N)-chan. On a brighter note, I can tutor you, and you have friends here to help console you. Your father will find a new, and even better job; I’m sure of it. I’m glad you opened up to me, bottling everything inside is self-destructive. Trust me, I know from experience,” Suga smiled.

 

(Y/N) hugged him, a few tears shed. Suga breathed a sigh of relief and petted her head. “Come on, let’s get you home,” he stood and extended his hand for her to grasp. Their hands joined; _comfort_ was born.


	8. Move It    ( Ukai // Fem! Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a prompt and took the opportunity. Please enjoy this, I'm dying.

Every morning when Y/N attempted to leave for work, she could not. There was this damn yellow car. It blocked her driveway, and she’d have to ruin her small yard, constantly. The sight of the car irritated her. Each time it parked there, she  _ just barely _ missed the owner. All she wanted was to tell off the owner. 

 

Then a sinister idea sprouted and bloomed inside her mind, thank Carrie Underwood. Y/N planned to key their car, teach them a lesson. The ontime Y/N was late to work every morning; all thanks to this teletubby-yellow car. The small flower beds were ruined, patches of dirt remained. It was the last time it would block her driveway.

 

Y/N awoke earlier than normal and grabbed her spare house key. The sunlight still barely peaked the horizon. The best lighting for the crime. She ran from her front door to the car; then keyed his car, a nice ‘Fuck You’ carved into the metal. Then time stopped when a voice roared.

 

“What the hell are you doing to my car?” A man with blonde hair and a cigarette screamed.

 

Y/N panicked and retorted, “screw you and your minion looking car! You make me late to work every day.”

 

“That doesn’t mean key my car, you damned brat!”

  
Y/N blew a raspberry and dashed down the block in her slippers and pajamas. The man followed suit and couldn’t keep pace. Blame the cigarettes. Y/N cackled loudly and jogged the whole block, back to the safety of her house. _ ‘Screw him and his shitty car.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to a sad mood playlist and shit. I had to write the feeling.


End file.
